Harry Potter, una asombrosa aventura
by EDJ04
Summary: Harto del maltrato, un buen día, luego de pedir con el corazón, el deseo más grande de Harry se hace realidad: llega a su vida una salvadora que lo libra de las garras de los Dursley. A través de una asombrosa aventura llena de magia y fantasía, Harry descubrirá su pasado, se internará en el mundo mágico y conocerá el verdadero valor de la amistad.
1. Capítulo 1: la salvadora

Aprovecho de invitarlos a que lean mi versión alternativa de la saga: **Harry Potter y la Dama de dragones.**

* * *

 **si quieres compartir tu opinión, hacer una sugerencia o simplemente decir que el Fic te encantó, te invito a que lo hagas, a mi también me interesa leerte!**

* * *

 **La asombrosa aventura de Harry Potter**

 **Capítulo 1: la salvadora**

Harry Potter tenía siete años y era un niño de ojos verdes brillantes y una gran cicatriz con forma de rayo dibujada en su frente. Su aspecto, por general, solía ser descuidado; el pelo desgarbado recortado de manera zigzagueante y su cuerpo huesudo lo hacía notar.

Harry no tenía padres. Al menos, hasta donde él sabía, cuando aún era un bebe, murieron en un accidente. Por esa razón, vivía con la hermana de su mamá, tía petunia, y con el marido y el hijo gordinflón de ésta.

Siendo sincero, nadie quería mucho a Harry; eso era algo que él tenía sumamente claro. Bien en las diferencias que tío Vernon y tía Petunia hacían entre Dudley (su primero gordinflón) y él, o en el maltrato que recibía constantemente desde que tenía memoria; podía justificar sus certezas. Allí, en esa casa, era un ser indeseable.

Al tratarse de Harry, tío Vernon y Tía Petunia nunca escatimaban en hostilidades. Como si no les bastara con gritarle y mirarlo con desprecio, lo hacían dormir bajo la alacena de una escalera inmunda, lo alimentaban con las sobras de su primo, y para su cumpleaños y para navidad, le regalaban juguetes rotos. Pese a que Harry ya estuviese acostumbrado, cada vez que veía el plato lleno de comida, el cuarto gigante o el cerro de juguetes del gordinflón de su primo, le era imposible no sentir envidia. Dentro de los cuestionamientos que puede tener un niño de siete años, las preguntas que debía hacerse Harry, sobrepasaban toda lógica. A lo largo de su corta vida, nunca llegó a explicarse qué había hecho para que todos siempre fueran tan malos con él.

Cuando tenía suerte, y en vez de dejarlo encerrado en la alacena, los Dursley lo llevaban a sus paseos al parque de diversiones, al cine o al centro comercial, al ver al resto de los niños, lo invadía una profunda tristeza y se preguntaba por qué él no podía tener una familia con padres cariñosos, hermanos, o en último caso, alguien que lo quisiera y no lo tratara como un estorbo. En momento así, al llegar a casa y encerrarse en su alacena, Harry tendía la cabeza sobre la almohada y se ponía a llorar.

El pobre Harry ni siquiera tenía amigos. En el colegio, al igual que en casa, Duddly se encargaba de hacerle la vida cuadritos. El gordinflón siempre inventaba excusas para molestarlo, golpearlo o hacerlo quedar como idiota delante de todos. Y aunque en ocasiones hubiese quien se compadeciera; la intensión duraba hasta que Dudley lo notaba. Pues cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, él se encargaba de hostigarlo con la misma pasión.

En el transcurso de la mañana de un sábado cualquiera en casa de los Dursley, mientras Harry, como de costumbre, freía tocino y preparaba café, una pelota saltarina con la que jugaba Dudley, rebotó en el piso, llegó hasta el techo, luego a la pared y finalmente golpeó el jarro de la cafetera haciendo que el cristal se quebrara en mil pedazos. Tía Petunia, que en ese minuto se dirigía a la cocina, recibió el líquido caliente en las piernas. El alarido que dio la mujer alertó a tío Vernon, quien al llegar, tras echar un vistazo fugaz, no tardó en sacar las mismas conclusiones de siempre, y sin preguntar nada, se acercó a Harry, le dio un cachetazo y lo agarró del pelo para arrastrarlo hasta la alacena. Bien por el hartazgo, la injusticia, la rabia o el odio, en ese minuto, Harry se armó de valor, se liberó de la mano de su tío y por primera vez en la vida gritó a todo pulmón su deseo más grande.

\- ¡QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ!

Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar, haciendo revolotear sutilmente todo lo que estaba alrededor. A los pocos segundos, la brisa se transformó en un remolino de viento, las persianas de las ventanas se cerraron solas, los muebles comenzaron a moverse y la casa se internó en una profunda oscuridad. Vernon se quedó quieto, sin mover un musculo, observando despavorido lo que ocurría. Su temor más grande se volvía realidad: alguien estaba haciendo magia en su casa.

Como punto culmine del espectáculo, luego de un sonido estridente y un fugaz chispazo de luz, en medio de la sala, apareció una mujer regordeta, de pelo cano y lentes rectangulares.

\- Tú, cerdo inmundo – dijo sin escatimar en formalidades, acercándose a tío Vernon mientras lo apuntaba con una varita mágica–. No volverás a ponerle un dedo encima a mi sobrino.

Harry abrió la boca, pasmado. No entendía nada. Ella advirtió su asombro, y en respuesta, le guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Qqq..que quiieeres dee..decir? – inquirió, con terror. No fue necesario que preguntara su nombre, ya lo sabía.

\- Se acabo, Dursley, el chico se va conmigo – aseguró, apoyando las manos en la cintura.

Desde la habitación contigua, tía Petunia espiaba pegada a la pared. Luego de un par de trancos flojos, acercó su cuerpo enjuto al umbral de la puerta, y dejó escuchar su voz horrible en una frase temblorosa y ridícula.

\- ¡Pee…pero, no puee..des lle..llevartelo!, El debe quedarse aquí.

\- No me importa. Yo me las arreglaré con quien deba arreglármelas, esto ya fue suficiente.

Cambiando la expresión severa por una amigable, giró hacia donde estaba Harry, se acuclilló y lo llamó con una seña para que se acercara. El chico avanzó a tientas, arrastrando los pies.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó, en el tono más cálido que pudo.

Harry seguía sin entender nada. Por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando. Cerró los ojos buscando aclarar la vista, se pellizcó el brazo, y entonces comprendió que no era un sueño. Todo estaba sucediendo, era real... Miró a los dursley, la miró a ella, volvió a mirar a Dursley y entonces decidió.

\- Si – dijo, sintiéndose tan feliz como nunca se había sentido en la vida.

La mujer sonrió, acercándose para abrazarlo.

De pronto, una duda cruzó por la cabeza de Harry.

\- ¿Quién eres? – En realidad, sólo quería saberlo. La respuesta no lo haría cambiar de parecer.

La mujer arrugó el ceño en un gesto sentido y desde la comisura de sus parpados, cayó una lágrima que rápidamente se perdió bajo su mentón.

\- Soy tu tía abuela.

Sin saber bien cómo se hacía, instintivamente, Harry extendió los brazos para abrazarla.

Un carraspeo débil y forzado interrumpió el momento.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas llevártelo? - preguntó tía petunia.

\- Ahora mismo – dijo para sorpresa de todos, poniéndose de pie - ¿Vamos? – preguntó a Harry. El niño asintió, convencido.

\- Oh, espéreme un segundo por favor – pidió Harry y se fue corriendo a la alacena bajo la escalera, prendió la luz y recogió todos sus soldaditos –. ahora si – dijo algo agitado apenas volvió a la sala.

\- Cariño, no te hubieras molestado. Ahora vas a tener muchos juguetes, todos los que quieras.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y estiró los labios en una gran sonrisa.

\- Eeeh tía, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Puedes llamarme tía Rita – respondió, achinando los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa aun más prominente que la de Harry –. Querido, ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

Como si conociera la casa de memoria, caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo, llegó a la cocina, abrió la puerta trasera y salió al patio. Metió la mano y luego el brazo entero en un bolso diminuto, sacando de él un paraguas tan grande como un quitasol.

\- ¿Tía rita, para que quieres un paraguas? Es verano– preguntó Harry, entre risas.

\- Eres muy pequeño para aparecerte y yo prefiero no ocupar la locomoción muggle.

\- ¿Apare..qué?… ¿muggle?

\- Oh, querido, ya veo, ya veo – dijo lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a los Dursley, quienes en ese momento, husmeaban por la ventana – hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, pero lo mejor es que no sea aquí.

\- Está bien – dijo Harry, absolutamente tranquilo.

\- Ven querido, debes darme la mano – dijo, estirando la suya para que él la asiera – Recuerda, que no se te olvide, no debes soltarte por ningún motivo.

Harry asintió. Tía Rita abrió el paraguas, lo sujetó fuerte y golpeó tres veces el piso, acto seguido, para espanto y sorpresa de los Dursley, comenzaron a elevarse poco a poco, hasta perderse en el cielo.


	2. Capítulo 2: El callejón Diagon

**Capitulo 2: el callejón Diagon.**

Dejando atrás el numero 4 de Privet drive, atravesaron todo Londres asidos del paraguas y comenzaron a bajar lentamente para aterrizar sobre los adoquines de una calle muy distinta a todas las que Harry había visto en su vida. Las construcciones deformes, la trayectoria serpenteante, los productos que se exhibían en las vitrinas de las tiendas, el aspecto de la gente…todo a Harry le parecía sumamente extraño. Tía Rita guardó el paraguas en su cartera y luego movió su varita, haciendo aparecer en el aire una cinta roja; se acercó a Harry y rodeó su frente con el retazo de tela.

Así estaremos más tranquilos – aseguró. Harry recorrió la cinta con la mano, se paró frente a una vitrina y extrañado, notó que su cicatriz ya no se veía. Tía Rita se apresuró a decir antes de que él preguntara: – Después te explico querido. ¿Tienes hambre?

Si, hoy no alcancé a desayunar – confesó, agachando la cabeza.

Me lo imaginé – dijo tía Rita chasqueando la lengua en un gesto de desaprobación –. Te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará.

Harry la miró contentó. Ella le revolvió el pelo y comenzó a caminar, volteándose para indicarle que debía seguirla. Luego de cruzar unas cuantas cuadras, pasando frente a librerías raras donde los libros flotaban frente a las estanterías, tiendas de mascotas atestadas con lechuzas, sapos y ratas, y restaurantes donde la carta del día se exhibía en carteles con letras movedizas; llegaron a un recinto, en cuyo escaparate, Harry contempló con alivio ciertos alimentos que fue capaz de reconocer. Antes de entrar, Harry leyó en un letrero que había sobre la puerta: "GastroMuggle".

Es mejor que empecemos por algo que te resulte familiar – dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda para luego levantar la mano y chasquear los dedos con gracia –. ¡camarero!... oh, siéntate querido, siéntate - le indicó a Harry.

Harry dio media vuelta y eligió una de las mesas sin quitarle la vista de encima a tía Rita. A los pocos segundos, luego de intercambiar unas cuantas frases con quien parecía ser la encargada del lugar, ella llegó a su lado.

¿Qué te ha parecido el callejón Diagon? – quiso saber, mientras entregaba a Harry un vaso de gaseosa.

¿Así se llama este lugar tía Rita? – Preguntó, estirándose para recibir el vaso.

Así es querido Harry – afirmó ella, metiendo el brazo dentro de su bolso para buscar algo.

Tía Rita – dijo carraspeando para llamar su atención.

¿Si querido?

Harry recorrió mentalmente las imágenes más asombrosas de las últimas tres horas, y cuando ya estuvo seguro de que no podía haber otra explicación, soltó:

¿Este lugar, es mágico, así como tú, cierto?

Tía Rita cerró los ojos e inspiro profundo. Sabía que el chico desconocía ciertas cosas de su mundo, pero no a tal extremo.

Así es Harry, es mágico, como yo y como…como tú también lo eres.

Harry se atragantó con la gaseosa y abrió la boca en una gran o.

¿Tía Rita? ¿Por qué dices que este lugar es mágico como tú y como… como yo? – preguntó, sin dar crédito a las palabras que oía. En realidad, en ese minuto, no podía dar crédito a nada. Pese a que se hubiera pellizcado varias veces, aun creía que estaba soñando. – Tía Rita, debes estar equivocada, eso es imposible – asumió Harry, absolutamente convencido.

Si de algo estoy segura, Harry, es que tú eres igual o incluso más mágico que yo – afirmó, tan seria, que Harry no pudo pensar que se trataba de una broma.

Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia el cielo, en su cabeza se unieron ciertas piezas y hubo una conclusión a la que llegó solo, sin ayuda.

Eso significa que yo soy…

Oh si Harry, eso significa que eres un mago.

En vez de atragantarse con la gaseosa que acababa de echarse a la boca, esta vez escupió.

¡¿Qué?! – inquirió, como si estuviese defendiéndose de una acusación horrible –. ¿Pero cómo? Si ni siquiera tengo una varita.

Oh querido, y no tendrás una hasta que vayas a Hogwarts – miró a ambos lados, se acercó, y alimentando aun más la confusión del niño, le susurró – pero eso podemos arreglarlo, un amigo mío podría vendernos una, ¿a quién le va a importar?, tú eres Harry Potter, nadie se atrevería a decirte nada.

Harry se quedó mudo. En su mente, las palabras revotaban y revotaban, mientras él, de la manera que podía, intentaba ordenarlas y darles sentido. ¿Era mago? Wow, le habría encantado saberlo antes para poner al gordinflón de su primo en su lugar. ¿Hogwarts?, ¿Qué era Hogwarts?, ¿A alguien acaso le importaba que él fuese Harry Potter? en su corta vida, a nadie jamás le importó, ¿Por qué eso tenía que cambiar ahora?… el olor a comida hizo que sus tripas sonaran, Harry se llevó la mano al estomago, volteó hacia su derecha siguiendo el olor y entonces, vio una fila de bandejas plateadas flotando en el aire, llevando sobre sí sendos cerros de comida. Cada bandeja fue cayendo sobre la mesa, mientras él observaba maravillado. Tía Rita le guiñó un ojo.

Harry querido, puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

¿Todo? – preguntó, sin caer en su suerte.

Sí, todo lo que quieras – repitió.

Sobre la mesa, había de todo y más. Patatas fritas, puré, arroz, pasta, salchichas, filete, cerdo, tocino, huevos, lasaña… Toda la comida que le gustaba. Tomó sus cubiertos, se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer como si no hubiese mañana.

Oh querido, veo que te fascina la comida muggle.

¿Qué es eso tía Rita? Aun no me dices qué significa muggle – preguntó Harry con la boca llena.

Oh, sí, tienes razón – reconoció mientras terminaba de tragar un pedazo de filete –. Nosotros, los magos, le llamamos muggle a la gente sin magia – Harry abrió la boca en un gesto de comprensión –. Tus tíos y tu primo, por ejemplo, para nosotros, son muggles.

Oh, sí tía Rita, ya entendí.

¿Hay algo más que quieras saber Harry? – preguntó, dando a entender que ya había llegado el momento que había prometido.

A Harry se le ocurrieron muchas preguntas. Ordenó las ideas y decidió partir por la que más le intrigaba.

¿Por qué eres mi tía? ¿eres hermana de mi papá?

Tía Rita metió nuevamente la mano en su bolso y saco de él algo que Harry desde su lado vio como una gran tarjeta rectangular. Hizo un espacio sobre la mesa y la dio vuelta poniéndola frente a Harry. No, no era una tarjeta, era una foto con personas moviéndose.

Ese que está ahí – dijo, señalando con el dedo al único hombre joven que había en la foto –. Es tu papá, ¿lo viste antes? - preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas.

Harry negó con la cabeza, se acomodó los lentes y se acercó a la foto para ver bien. Contempló la imagen por largo rato, más o menos, hasta que pudo convencerse de que en verdad la estaba viendo. Al lado de su papá, había dos personas más, una de ellas era tía Rita.

¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Harry señalando con el dedo a las otras dos personas.

Ellos son tus abuelos, querido.

¿Mis abuelos? No sabía que tenía abuelos – dijo triste, agachó la mirada y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Oh, querido. Ellos están muertos, murieron mucho antes de que tú nacieras – se aceleró a agregar, interpretando lo Harry había pensado.

¿Y tú qué eres de ellos? – volvió a preguntar, restregándose los ojos.

Yo soy hermana de tu abuela, Harry – afirmó.

¿Y por qué nunca antes fuiste a verme? – la pregunta salió de su boca sin que se detuviera a pensarlo demasiado, la verbalizo casi instintivamente.

Tía Rita arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada.

No me dejaban, querido, por eso no fui antes – dijo triste, perdiéndose en ciertas ideas que prefirió no compartir con Harry. - ¿te gusta el helado?

Pese a que fuese pequeño, Harry comprendió que la pregunta, en realidad, era una invitación a cambiar el tema. Aunque aun tuviese muchas dudas, prefirió dejarse engatusar con el postre; por el momento, con lo que había escuchado, estaba contento.

Si, tía Rita, mi favorito es el de chocolate – dijo feliz.

Ella levanto el brazo y chasqueó los dedos. Las bandejas con comida se hicieron humo, y en su lugar, aparecieron tres gigantescas copas de helado. Cada copa tenía tantas bolas de helado, que juntas parecían un cerro; sobre ellas, una salsa de chocolate espeso las recorría desde la punta, en donde una guinda tan grande como una manzana, coronaba el postre de manera fenomenal. Harry se abalanzó sobre el helado y comenzó a atacarlo desde la base, con entusiasmo.

A espaldas de Harry, mientras tía Rita observa con fascinación como comía, de pronto, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró una familia de pelirrojos que tía Rita no tardó en reconocer. Todos juntos se acercaron a la mesa.

Hola Rita, ¿cómo te va? – saludó un señor alto, pelirrojo igual que el resto, que parecía ser el padre de los niños y el espeso de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Hola Arthur – saludó ella a regañadientes.

Harry y el resto de los niños intercambiaron miradas a modo de saludo, mientras la mujer, tan regordeta y melosa como tía Rita, se acercaba a Harry para acariciarle el pelo.

Rita, tenemos que hablar – soltó el hombre, con gestos de urgencia –. Él ya se enteró, por eso estoy aquí.

Harry creyó percibir cierto nerviosismo en la mirada de su tía, pero ella intentó calmarlo con una sonrisa. Metió otra vez el brazo dentro de su cartera, sacó un pequeño monedero y se lo dio a Harry.

Toma querida, ve, ve con los niños Wisley a jugar por ahí, nosotros tenemos que hablar – le dijo a Harry, sonriéndole otra vez.

Harry tomó el monedero, lo echó a su bolsillo e intercambió miradas con los niños pelirrojos. Eran cuatro. Una niña un poco menor que él, un niño de una edad similar a la suya y dos gemelos evidentemente mayores. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los chicos lo tomaron amistosamente y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia afuera.

Harry – llamó tía Rita cuando él iba casi en la puerta. Harry se volteó – No te quites la cinta.

Está bien tía Rita – respondió.

Y no vayan tan lejos querido, serán sólo unos minutos.

Harry asintió, y al segundo, desapareció tras la puerta más feliz que nunca. Al parecer, había conocido a sus primeros amigos.


End file.
